lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawler: Gelert the Goodest of Boys (CR 6)
Background: “So you know the story of Gelert? No? Prince takes son and trusted hound on camping trip to the woods. Leaves them in a cabin while he goes hunting. Comes back to find son missing and blood on dogs mouth. Murders dog in fit of grief. Realizes immediately afterwards that the dog hid his son under the bed and then killed a wolf that had broken into the cabin. Prince is very sad. So! Imagine that a local druid comes upon the prince burying Gelert the dog, asks, what happened, and assists in the burial, then casts reincarnation on the carcass. The very good boy is reincarnated as a good boy who, after getting accustomed to these whacky human limbs, eventually manages to grow some class levels. Gelert 2.0 isn't very bright, but he has all the energy and loyalty you'd expect from a dog. He fetches treasure from the dungeon. He guards the party from enemy monsters. He urinates on the fire hydrant, then kills the irate mimic previously disguised as a fire hydrant. Then plot shenanigans happen, Gelert ends up saving the infant (now a child) once more and encounters the prince (now a king). Then you either have history repeat itself to much delicious tragedy, or you give the former prince a chance to be reunited with his old friend and to make tearful amends.” -Mavrick Bishop Gelert, the Goodest of Boys CR 6 XP 2,400 Human brawler 7 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Class Guide 23) CG Medium humanoid (human) Init +0; Senses Perception +9 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 15, touch 11, flat-footed 14 (+4 armor, +1 dodge) hp 60 (7d10+14) Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +2 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee unarmed strike +12/+7 (1d8+5) or unarmed strike flurry of blows +10/+10/+5 (1d8+5) or armor spikes +11/+6 (1d6+4) or armor spikes flurry of blows +9/+9/+4 (1d6+4) Special Attacks brawler's flurry, brawler's strike (magic), close weapon mastery, knockout 1/day (DC 17), maneuver training (bull rush +2, grapple +1), martial flexibility 7/day -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 18, Dex 10, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 8, Cha 14 Base Atk +7; CMB +11 (+15 bull rush, +12 grapple); CMD 22 (26 vs. bull rush, 23 vs. grapple) Feats Barroom BrawlerACG, Furious FocusAPG, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Unarmed Strike, Power Attack, Street CarnageUI, Street StyleUI, Street Sweep (DC 17)UI Skills Acrobatics +2, Climb +6, Escape Artist +2, Handle Animal +12, Intimidate +12, Perception +9, Ride +2, Sense Motive +4, Swim +6 Languages Common SQ brawler's cunning, martial training Other Gear armor spikes chain shirt, amulet of mighty fists +1, cloak of resistance +1, 300 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Brawler's Cunning (Ex) Count as Int 13 for the purpose of combat feat pre-requisites. Brawler's Flurry +5/+5/+0 (Ex) Can make full attack & gain two-wep fighting, but only with unarmed strike, close, or monk wep. Brawler's Strike (magic) (Ex) Unarmed strikes overcome DR as various things. Close Weapon Mastery (Ex) Weapons of the close group deal dam as unarmed strike at -4 levels. Furious Focus If you are wielding a weapon in two hands, ignore the penalty for your first attack of each turn. Improved Bull Rush You don't provoke attacks of opportunity when bull rushing. Improved Unarmed Strike Unarmed strikes don't cause attacks of opportunity, and can be lethal. Knockout (1/day, DC 17) (Ex) Declare before attack, if hit then foe is unconscious 1d6 rds (Fort neg), resave each rd. Maneuver Training Martial Flexibility (swift action, 7/day) (Ex) As a Swift action, gain a combat feat for 1 min. More gained for greater actions. (Note: Combat Expertise & Enforcer are currently selected for this) Martial Training (Ex) Brawler levels count as fighter/monk levels for feat/item pre-reqs and effects. Power Attack -2/+4 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. Street Carnage Gain ×3 critical multiplier with unarmed strikes Street Style Deal extra damage and bull rush in urban areas Street Sweep (DC 17) Follow up attack to knock bull-rushed foes prone Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Inc.®, and are used under license. Category:Brawler Category:Human Category:NPC Category:CR 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Pathfinder